


Length Of His Wit

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Living Toons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Someone burnt down the studio, and now Henry has to defend the ink creatures who lived inside it from a police officer who asks too many questions.





	Length Of His Wit

**Author's Note:**

> One scene in this is very much based off a certain scene in the original Ghostbusters movie. The rest of the story is just lead up and coming off this scene. I just thought I’d be honest.
> 
> I find this utterly ridiculous, and I'm the one who wrote it.

Behind them, the animation studio smoldering in places, but mostly just a hole close to hell. They, Henry and every other soul who were in the studio. Among them, a choice few. Searchers, who dragged themselves across the grass, fascinated with the different feeling from wood. Sammy, face planted on the grass. The Projectionist, cross legged and holding a dandelion. ‘Alice’, pulling up dandelions and tossing them into the air. The Butcher Gang, stumped as to what to do. ‘Boris’, curled up and asleep beside where Henry stood. ‘Bendy’, standing awkwardly at Henry’s other side.

Before them, a police officer wanting to know what the hell had happened.

“The building caught on fire.” Henry stated, as if this wasn't obvious.

“Yes, I get that. But what about these _monsters?”_

“They’re a little hard to work with but to call them monsters is a little harsh.” Henry then gestured to ‘Bendy’. “Except this jackass. Arrest him officer.”

The officer looked up at the frowning eight foot demon, and decided that he would in fact not do that. To push that idea further, the demon snarled.

“To think, I considered you a friend.” ‘Bendy’ said, roughly and hoarsely.

“Suck it, Joey.” Henry said, flipping him off.

“This unholy creature’s name is Joey?!”

“Yes.” Henry started pointing to the others. “This good boy beside me is Wally. The guy having a sensory overload is Sammy. That man with a projector for a head is Norman. The hot woman is Susie... umm, the others have names too, but it’s kinda hard to tell who’s who.”

“How do all these creatures have such normal names?!”

“Their parents named them those names, clearly.” Henry smiled, tightly.

“I’d hate to see what their parents looked like.” The officer said.

“Everyday average humans.” Joey replied, himself offended. “My parents-”

“-went wrong somewhere?” Henry cut in, and it was clear that he was provoking Joey on purpose and with glee.

“How dare you!” Joey screeched.

“Wait. These creatures were all human, is what you're saying?”

“Yes! Everything was going fine until dickless here wanted to bring cartoons to life using demonic sacrifices.”

“You left me, Henry. If you had just stayed you could have realized I was right!”

“Is this true?”

“Yes, officer. This man has no dick.”

As Joey, and a fair share of the ink creatures froze, and looked down, Susie wandered over.

“Henry you just can't say that when it’s true for most of them.” Susie said, but her smile betrayed her.

“You _liked it.”_

The officer seemed conflicted, but finally threw up his arms.

“I give up! Better yet, I quit the force. What the hell is going on?!”

“Guess you had to be there.” Henry hummed as the officer ran off, screaming.

“It was pretty wild.” Joey mused. “I almost succeeded in killing you.”

“And I killed this boy many times!” Susie crouched down, and pet Wally’s head. “Good times.”

“I had an axe.” Henry said with a smile.

The trio all laughed.

“You know, Henry,” Joey looked down at Henry, smile returned. “What’s done is done. How about we all put this behind us?”

“Like the studio that no longer is?”

Joey nodded, holding out a hand in friendship. Henry took it and shook it.


End file.
